


How to Confess to the Most Oblivious Person Ever

by Mantis21



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, Oblivious, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mantis21/pseuds/Mantis21
Summary: Luz has a problem: she doesn't know why Amity is acting so strangely around her. Amity has a problem: she doesn't know why Luz won't notice she has feelings for her. Fortunately, those two problems can be resolved in one go.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 5
Kudos: 211





	How to Confess to the Most Oblivious Person Ever

Luz was starting to notice something strange recently.

Well, stranger than usual. In one hour in the Boiling Isles, she could see more strange things than other humans would see in their entire lifetimes. Why just today, on her walk home, she saw a mummy walking his pet werewolf, an elf get snatched into the sky by a giant horned roc, and someone earning street money by juggling his own three heads.

But the strange she was thinking about now was strange in a different way, a way that made it even stranger than all that crazy stuff. And it was all because of her good friend Amity Blight.

She’d known Amity for a good while now, but just as soon as she was starting to think that maybe she had a grasp on the green-haired witch, she started acting really weird. She didn’t go back to being hostile or dismissive towards her—thank God—but she was starting to avoid her again, and the time they did spend together she acted really...strange.

“Something on your mind, kid?”

“Gaah!” Luz jerked in her seat and blinked her eyes. She found Eda and King standing in front of her, staring at her curiously.

“Eda, King, hey, don’t sneak up on me like that.”

“Sneak up on you?" repeated Eda. "We’ve been standing here for two minutes waiting for you to come back from La La Land.”

“Really? Oh...”

“I called for you from the other room and you didn’t answer, so whatever you thinking about it must’ve been important enough for you to ignore me. So spill it, kid, what’s bugging you?”

“Yeah, what’s bugging you?” repeated King. “Is it a kid at school? If it is, show me who it is so I can use my infinite dark power to CLOBBER them for messing with my serva—I mean friend.”

Luz giggled. “Thanks for the offer, King, but it’s not somebody messing with me.”

“Oh.” King slumped, visibly disappointed. He quickly perked back up, tail wagging, and asked, “So what is it, then?”

“It’s not a big deal, it’s just Amity.”

For some reason, the mention of Amity’s name interested the two of them. Their eyes widened and they leaned in, a little too close for Luz’s comfort. “Amity?” they both said in unison. When Luz nodded, they only leaned in more, their noses millimeters away from Luz’s face. “What about Amity?” they asked.

“Okay, first off, personal space.” Luz grabbed their faces and pushed them away. After that, she heaved a slow sigh. “And it’s just that I’ve noticed Amity acting a little off lately. Off around me, specifically.”

“Merlin’s beard, I think she’s finally noticing,” said King.

“Noticing what?”

“Nothing,” said Eda, giving King a good kick to shut him up. “Just tell us, what about Amity is weird?”

“Hmm...well, lately, any time I touch her or get really close to her, her skin gets all red. Specifically her cheeks.”

“Yes, yes, what else?”

“She also seems to be reading more romance books lately. Not just romance fiction, but also books and mags about finding love. She got really embarrassed when I caught her with one of those magazines.”

“Anything else?”

Luz stroked her chin, her brow furrowing in deep thought. “I guess there was that one time when she asked me to rehearse a play with her, but it was just three lines and a really long kissing scene. And then she just ran off, though I guess that’s because there were no lines after that. I think she said she wrote it herself, actually.”

King squeaked incredulously and waved his hands, but settled down when Eda clearly threatened another kick.

“Sooooooooooo, in light of all those...clearly very vague and esoteric signals...what do you think is up with Amity?” asked the older witch.

“I don’t know,” admitted Luz. “Do you think you know?”

Eda rolled her golden yellow eyes, and pinched the bridge of her nose. She muttered something under her breath, but then exhaled a breath of calm. “Okay, okay,” she whispered to herself. She sat down next to her only student, and wrapped her slender and slightly-feathery arm around her. “Kid, as someone that’s partially-responsible for your education, I’d be remiss if I didn’t impart a few lessons about things more important than magic. Like life and junk like that. Well, I personally think magic is more important, but...well, you get what I mean.”

Luz cocked her head. “Not really.”

“The point is, there’s clearly something you’re not seeing that literally anyone else in your position would see, and it’s up to me to help guide your vision. So, I want you to close your eyes and imagine Amity. I want you to imagine all the weird things she does, and I want you to imagine you’re her and ask yourself why you’re acting the way you are.”

“Wouldn’t it be cooler if you, like, made a little Amity hologram in your palms and have her do all that?”

“No, bad Luz!” Eda bopped the human’s head with her staff. “You need to use your imagination.”

“Imagination, schmagination. I only focus on reality,” said King pridefully.

“Oh yeah? Like the reality that your 'throne' is a defective baby seat we picked up from human trash?” asked Eda with a smirk.

King was visibly offended. “Just you wait, Owl Lady!” he shouted, pointing an angry clawed finger at her. “I’ll remember you said that when I regain my throne and destroy you all.”

Then he ran off. Crying.

“If I was living in his sorry reality, I’d stay in my imagination all the time,” snarked Eda as she turned back to Luz. “Now close your eyes, Luz, and imagine you’re Amity.”

Luz did as she was told; she closed her eyes and assumed a meditative stance, with her legs crossed and her pointer and thumb pressed together. She conjured an image of Amity in her mind, and pictured her blushing behind the pages of a Jane Austentaur novel. Why would she be blushing at her from behind the pages of a romance novel? Why...why...why...

Luz gasped as the answer came to her with the force of a lightning strike.

“It all makes sense now,” she said. She jumped up off the couch and ran to the front door. “Thanks Eda, I need to find Amity now!”

“Good luck,” said Eda, lazily waving her hand.

* * *

“Amity! AMITY!”

“Luz?” Amity’s head spun and she saw Luz running towards her with the speed of a griffin. Her face floated a light pink color to her cheeks at the mere sight of Luz, but the light pink turned to dark cherry when she saw, with eyes equally horrified and delighted, that Luz was barreling towards her with a bouquet of flowers in her grip, petals flying through the air around her.

Amity could only cover her open mouth, paralyzed, as Luz came to her. Unusually for the normally smelly human, she was wearing fine perfume that smelled of vanilla and honey.

“Amity,” said Luz again when she finally reached her, before dropping to her knees and gasping for air. It was clear to Amity that Luz had run all around looking for her, and that realization made her face even hotter.

“L-Luz...what are you doing? Why do you have those f-flowers?”

“Because I just found out,” she sputtered through ragged breath, “something I should have figured out a long time ago. I’m sorry, Amity, that I didn’t notice sooner.”

“It’s...it’s okay,” said Amity, preening a green hair from her warm, warm face. “I’m just glad you realized now.”

Amity couldn’t believe it; the moment has finally come! She thought she would be mortified with embarrassment when it did, but after all this time, she only felt excitement!

“Indeed. So here; take these.”

She presented the buttery yellow flowers to Amity, who nearly squealed with nervous delight. She took the bouquet from Luz gently, as if Luz had handed her a baby, and she brought the flowers to her nose. She smelled them, and sighed.

“They smell wonderful, Luz.”

“I know. And the best part is, they can help you with your allergies.”

“Oh stop, I’m not more beautiful tha—”

Amity paused, confusion plain on her features.

“Um, did you say something about allergies?”

Luz nodded. “I can’t believe I didn’t notice it sooner...the way your face gets red and puffy around me, and how you sometimes try to avoid me...it’s because you’re allergic to me, aren’t you?”

“What? What? What’s going on right now?”

“It’s okay, Amity, I’m not blaming you,” said Luz with an infuriatingly pitiful smile. “I know you didn’t choose to be allergic to humans, and you even try to overcome it by kissing me to force your body to get used to me, but it’s okay, you’re still my friend. That’s why I bought you these flowers. Just put one on your chest and that should keep you from smelling me.”

Amity was stunned, even more than before. Her mouth was agape as she studied Luz for any sign that this was a joke or a prank. It had to be, right? Someone had to have put her up to this. Because if no one, and she really was this...

_Oh no, she really is that oblivious._

Amity had been at peaks of excitement moments ago, and as the laws of nature dictate, the higher you are, the harder you fall. So Amity fell into a deep, deep pit of disappointment and letdown. Her body, beyond conscious control, simply slumped in quivering defeat.

Amity didn’t even remember how she got home after that. She didn’t remember anything after Luz gave her the flowers. All she knew was that she found herself laying in bed, her face in her pillow, and her body completely immobile.

She didn’t know how long she was there—maybe a year or two?—but eventually the door opened and someone came to her bed side.

“Mittens? Are you still alive?”

Amity groaned at the voice of her older sister.

“Go away, Emira, I want to be sad.”

“Oh come on, Mittens. If this is about how I told Dad that you’re the one who blasted open the kitchen wall—”

“You did WHAT?!” Amity shot up instantly, her anger more powerful than her unhappiness.

Emira was clearly biting back a smirk. “Just kidding, I blamed it on Ed. So what’s got you down?”

Amity sighed. “Do I have to tell you?”

“Of course. How else am I supposed to help my wittle baby sister that I care about vewy vewy much?”

“Forget it.”

Emira laughed. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Please?”

Amity sighed. “It’s just...well, there’s someone I really like, and I just don’t think they’re picking up on it.”

“Oh, I see. And have you been direct with them?”

“Direct with them?” Amity blinked like her sister was speaking Gnome.

“Direct with them,” affirmed Emira with a nod. “Just tell them how you feel. Don’t drop a bunch of vague clues and expect them to suddenly realize you like them. Especially with someone as dense as Luz.”

Amity’s face lit up in a quick fiery blush. “How did you know I meant Luz?”

“Amity, literally everyone knows. Well, everyone except Luz.”

“Great.”

Emira fixed her with a kind smile, devoid of any mischief or mockery. She wrapped her arms around her little sister and gave her a quick yet tight hug. “Just be honest with her, Amity,” she told her, “and whatever happens after that, at least you won’t regret never being brave enough to tell her.”

Amity hugged her sister back, and smiled serenely. “Thanks Emira,” she said.

She felt daring coursing through her. She could do this.

* * *

The school day had just come to an end. Luz was walking towards the front door, and Gus and Willow were absent from her side.

Amity knew that now was her chance to strike.

She dashed over to her, slowing only when she was right behind her. “Hey Luz,” she said as she came up to her side.

“Oh, Amity, hi,” said Luz. Then she frowned. “Wait, where’s your flower? You’re going to get allergic reactions if you don’t wear it.”

Amity’s hand twitched. She felt like smacking herself in the forehead.

“Luz, I’m not actually allergic to you,” she said, suppressing the urge.

“Really? Boy, that’s a relief. Still, you should’ve said something about it yesterday.”

“I would have but...you know what? Just come, walk with me.”

“I don’t know, Amity, I kinda have to—”

“Please?”

One word. One word said with pleading, matched with wide puppy dog eyes of begging, and Luz was reconsidering her prior engagements.

“Alright fine. Just for you,” said Luz with a smile.

Amity blushed. “Thanks.” She then grabbed Luz by the hand and started dragging her towards where they needed to be.

A little while later, the two of them were together at the top of a grassy hillock. Scattered around them were flowers, much like the ones Amity had brought her yesterday, but now in a wide array of colors. Soft orange and lapis blue melded with ruby red and lilac pink in an untouched vastness.

“These are amazing,” said Luz, looking down at the flowers by her feet.

“And that’s not all,” said Amity. When Luz looked up, she pointed westward. “Look over there.”

Luz did, and her breath caught.

In the light of the falling sun, the sky was dyed a bright orange, in which fluffy clouds floated carelessly through. Beneath the sky, beneath the glimmering bones of the Titan, the ocean became the color of gemstones, blue and purple and pink.

And when the warm colors above and the cool colors below met at the horizon, they formed a color that Luz had never seen before and would never in a thousand years be able to describe.

“This is...amazing,” gasped Luz.

Amity nodded. “It is. That’s why I brought you here. To show you something amazing and let you know...”

She gulped, but refused to back down.

“...to let you know I think you’re even more amazing.”

To Amity’s delight, Luz’s cheeks blushed. She turned to her with a gratuitous smile. “Aww, thanks Amity. I think you’re amazing too.”

_Now’s my chance._

Amity grabbed her human friend by her shoulders and looked her right in the eyes. She wouldn’t let hesitation or nervousness take this moment from her.

“Luz, I love you.”

When she said those words, she felt power in them. Something stronger and more primordial than any magic spell.

Luz smiled. “I love you too, Amity. You’re one of the best friends I’ve ever had.”

_Friends? Seriously, Luz, we're surrounded by flowers, take a hint!_

Amity shook her head. “No, Luz, I don’t mean as a friend.”

Luz blinked, confused. “I...I don’t think I follow.”

“When I say I love you, I mean that I love you _as more than a friend_. I...I love you like...well...oh, I don’t have any words for it!”

_Come on, you read all those romance books just for this moment! Do tell me you forgot it all now!_

But she did. She did forget it all. Words were failing her in her one last big attempt to tell Luz how she felt.

But thankful, by some divine miracle, something dawned in Luz’s eyes that seemed to show she did understand.

“Wait, do you...love-love me?”

Amity stopped sputtering and looked Luz in the eyes. A breeze passed over them.

“If that’s what you humans call it, then yes. I love-love you, Luz Noceda.”

The confession was spoken softly, yet it had a strong impact on Luz. Her eyes widened as her cheeks warmed; a tingling feeling bolted across her nervous system.

Amity could only watch and wonder what she was thinking, and how she was about to react. Her hand shook in nervous anticipation for what felt like hours.

“I can’t believe it.”

Before Amity could ask what she meant, Luz launched herself at her pale friend. Amity let out a cry as the two of them went falling to the ground, but the cry was cut off as something Amity wasn’t expecting happened…

Luz put her lips to hers. She was kissing her.

When they hit the ground together, they were still kissing. Her eyes were closed, and so Amity closed hers as well. She let her hands roam Luz’s body, touching her, feeling her.

Then Luz rose for air, and Amity snapped back to reality. She looked up at Luz with pure confusion, and the girl on top smiled sheepishly.

“Sorry about...this,” she said, indicating their fall. “I got a little carried away.”

“Does...does this mean...”

Luz nodded. “I honestly couldn’t believe it, Amity, when you said you love-love me. It just...I mean, come on, you’re you and I’m me. How could someone like you love-love me?”

“Because you’re a good person,” answered Amity immediately. “You’re kind and hard-working and noble and friendly...and it doesn’t hurt that you’re cute too.”

Luz chuckled, then looked away sadly. “It’s just that...back home, no one liked me much. I was always treated like I had something wrong with me, like I was freak and everyone had to stay away from me. I never thought that anyone would ever, ever, ever fall in love with me...especially not someone like you.”

“Is that why you were so oblivious earlier?”

Luz shrugged. “Probably. The idea of someone loving me seemed so strange that it made more sense for someone to be allergic to me. I mean, other people already acted like they were—”

“But I’m not other people!” said Amity forcefully. Her passionately angered tone surprised both Luz and herself, but she continued: “And you shouldn’t care what they think. What do they know anyway? Ugh, sounds like you were surrounded by a bunch of Boschas at home.”

Luz giggled. “A bit,” she said softly.

“Maybe they couldn’t see the value in you, Luz, but I do,” Amity told her. “Maybe not at first, but the more I got to know you, the more I saw that...you’re incredible, Luz.”

Now it was Luz’s turn to blush furiously, abashedly, after months of Amity being the one to do so. There was water forming in her eyes, threatening to spill over as tears, but Luz blinked the wetness away. But her eyes still maintained their shimmer as they looked lovingly down at Amity.

She couldn’t put what she wanted to say into words, so she substituted words for another, longer kiss.

When they finished kissing, Luz rolled off her and to her side. Amity’s hand snaked towards hers, and she grabbed it and squeezed it tightly.

“You wanna get up now?” asked Luz.

Amity shook her head. “Look up at the sky.”

Luz did, and she saw stars beginning to appear in the night’s blackness.

She and Amity lay together, hands locked and eyes fixed on the starry sky, for a long time.


End file.
